Bella Swan: Slut
by Abigail.B
Summary: Bella Swan, plain and simple, is a whore. Not only does she know this, she relishes in it. Follow along in her sexual adventures starting from age 12 and upwards. Rated M, over 18 only please!
1. Mike, James, and Jake in that order

My name is Bella Swan and I'm freshman in high school. I have quite the reputation there.

I've already sucked off six cocks. My first time was with Mike, an eighth grader; he taught me how to do it the right way. I don't really like him that much anymore but sometimes I'll still suck on it a little after gym class. It's really not that big of a deal though because Mike has like no self-control, he jizzes like 45 seconds in to it. Plus his dick isn't that big, I can already put the whole thing in my mouth.

Next, Mike introduced me to his friend James. He told James that I would give him a blowie (I was 12 at the time—don't judge) so we met up under the bleachers after I had already been sucking Mike off for like 2 months at that point. First, I gave Mike one and just let James watch so that he could get a stiffie. Then I gave James one, and he came pretty quick too because it was his first time, he told me. I continued to regularly suck James and Mike off. A couple of times, their friend Eric joined in on the fun too; he wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

At age 13 though, I got my first boyfriend and first kiss: Jacob. Jacob is my dad's best friend's son and two years older than me. When my dad and Billy went fishing one weekend I took him up to my room and made him feel really good for the first time. He was pretty shocked at first, and almost tried to stop me even, but when he felt my lips on him, his eyes kinda just rolled back into his head. It looked kinda funny actually. The entire time he just couldn't stop saying, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Not like that's abnormal though, that's what most guys do and I loved making them feel good.

Jake was also my first time having sex. My first time was a little uncomfortable, but not as painful as Lauren said it would be, but overall a little awkward. My mom put me on the pill as soon as I got my period so thank God we didn't have to bother with condoms or anything. This kinda earned me a reputation at school for doing it bareback later on. Once, I made Jake do it with a condom just to see what it felt like. He lasted like a minute longer but the sensations just weren't the same. Mostly I just watched Jacob's facial expressions. He makes the funniest faces during sex.

Jake and I's fun times gradually grew more restricted because I think my dad began to suspect what was happening. He'd have to be fucking blind not to. Anyway, I didn't mind that much because I kinda missed the days when I was being a little hussy and looking at all different kinds of dick.

That's why I went back to James and Mike on the side. They both had girlfriends at the time but they still let me have sex with them. James was probably the best out of all three. That's probably because I sucked him off though beforehand; the whole thing usually lasted like 10 minutes, which was still enough time for me to get off. I never did tell Jacob that I was doing Mike and James on the side too because I have a feeling that he would not be okay with that.

Turns out it wasn't Jacob I had to worry about at all. I live in a small town, people talk and word flies. Long story short: word of me whoring around and spreading my legs for a few of the local boys got back to my father. Needless to say, I was banned from leaving the house for the remainder of the 7th grade. Try as he might have though, he couldn't really stop me from doing what I wanted. I was okay with his rules for about a week before my perpetual state of horny-ness got to me; my fingers just weren't doing it anymore.

So you know what? I threw caution to the wind on Saturday night and invited Mike (because, really, we was a good buddy at this point) and James of course because I was mildly obsessed with his dick. It wasn't hard to get to them of course; while they both had girlfriends, I knew that no one else was gunna do it that way I was.

In all of my planning, however, I did forget that my dad was taking this Saturday off from work. Basically, he came up to my room to find me on the bed, legs spread wide open, with James buried balls deep in me, me stroking Mike with one hand and sucking on Garrett's dick with my mouth. Garrett was new in town, 14 years old, and I was okay with him joining the party as well. My dad couldn't even look at me for a week; he can pretend he doesn't like it but I saw him pitching a serious tent in his jeans afterward. Makes me wonder how long he just stood there and watched. It seemed more than a little suspicious to me that my dad made his presence known mere seconds after all three guys had finished.

Jacob wasn't too happy about it either and I wasn't too concerned about that, but I was going to miss his cock. I remember trying to get him to let go and forgive me:

"Bella, no, my dad told me what happened. You're acting like such a whore," he said.

Secretly, I was congratulating myself for having earned the title of "whore." It almost sounded prestigious to me. Rich, married men had whores. I wanted to be someone's whore. Of course, though, I couldn't really tell anyone that I was enjoying the insult.

"A whore? Wow, that's not what you were calling me when my lips were wrapped around your dick," I said.

"That's because I didn't know you were doing it for other guys, too!"

I had pretty much given up at this point, I hardly cared. I started to lazily rub his dick through his jeans. If there was one thing he couldn't resist…

"Bella… Come on, you sure you want that?" His voice began to crack.

I simply got down on my knees, and put him in my mouth. I didn't hear him complain after that.

* * *

**A/N Is this sort of thing up your guys' ally? I quite enjoyed writing it. Let me know if you'd like to read more of Bella's sexual adventures! **

**Also: This fiction is purely written for fun. I'll be writing something of more substance in the future. **

**Also: Personally, I would never have done the things that Bella's doing as a thirteen year old here. However, that doesn't mean that I think there's something wrong with it/can't enjoy living vicariously through her ;) **


	2. Devirginizing Edward Cullen

At this point I had already had sex with James, Mike, and Jacob. I also let Garrett stick in a couple times; he had a really tiny dick though so I could hardly feel anything anyway. Regardless, he was only ever a two-pump chump, so I didn't even really consider that sex. I got a little sick of the girls referring to me as a whore, that once coveted title, who couldn't keep her legs closed so I held off on sex for like 2 months. It wasn't that all of the sudden, I found the term offensive. I sincerely didn't, I wanted boys and girls alike to take me for exactly what I was. However, I did have a little more tact than last time; I couldn't have word spreading back to my dad again.

Right before my fifteenth birthday though, I decided to reward myself. And honestly, I really, really missed sex. I missed the feeling of having the complete and utter control of having a boy fall apart on top of you.

I went to a high school party in Port Angeles with my friend Angela. Angela was kind of like a little slut in training. She had super strict, church going parents and if they ever knew what she was doing, I was sure they would never let her out of the house again. She had only jerked a couple of guys off, no sex yet.

At that party was the first time I fucked Edward Cullen. He was a sophomore and a virgin. I saw him sitting on the couch in the dimly lit living room.

"Hey… Bella Swan," I said, introducing myself.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Edward Cullen." It didn't exactly look like he was used to people talking to him.

"So… are you having a good time tonight?" I knew I had to make some sort of small talk before I just started touching him.

His gaze just lowered to my boobs though, faltering his concentration. Not that I blamed him though, I was wearing an extremely slutty tank top and shorts, no bra and no undies.

I decided to just bite the bullet and started to kiss him. He was completely shocked though. He had no idea what to do with his tongue; his breathing was heavy, and his kisses were wet and sloppy.

I started touching his cock outside of his jeans and _damn,_ he was long, hot, and hard for me.

"Let's move this upstairs…"

"A-are you sure? You want to….?" I simply grabbed him by the collar and led him in to one of the empty bedrooms.

It was abundantly clear to me that he was a virgin at the point but I really hoped that he didn't come too quickly. I started stroking him skin on skin and honestly, it looked like he was having convulsions or something. Without any other preamble, I lowered myself down on to him. His eyes just about popped out of their sockets.

"_Fuck…_ Oh, fuck. Wet, wet, and hot. Shit, that's tight. Oh my god. Oh my god. _God_ so good. Ugh, ugh, ugh!" He went on and on and I was never so thankful for the music thumping through the house because he was _loud._

This might have been wrong of me but I really like fucking virgins the best because firstly, they were the ones that truly lost their minds but most importantly, I knew they would always hold a special place for me as the girl they lost their virginity to. But I knew that Edward was close to losing it only after like my 5th or 6th pump. He came long and hard inside of me as if he hadn't jerked off in days.

I rolled of him. "Holy fuck, that was… We didn't even use protection!" He lost major brownie points for not noticing that earlier.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the pill."

I let him cool off for another 15 minutes. We talked a little more about school, teachers, hobbies—all of what our conversation lacked earlier.

I was still feeling sexually frustrated though; those 6 pumps on his dick weren't enough to make me come. So, I started lightly massaging his balls and cock while he was going on about he plays baseball on the weekends.

"Bella… Whoa, this is… I never imagined that I would… this weekend," he stuttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it, just relax. It'll be a little chiller this time," I tried to reassure him. "Why don't you get on top?"

He cock was at full mast at this point, so I released it. My pussy was still wet at this point not only from my own arousal, but his cum from our last round. I thought I would be too wet for either of us to really feel any friction so I grabbed his discarded boxers from the ground. I wiped of my pussy as well as I could before we proceeded.

He started pumping in to me like there was no tomorrow, I actually had to tell him to slow down or otherwise it would be over too quick like last time. This time, he managed to make it last for like 10 minutes. And I came _hard. _

Some might have thought me a young girl, desperate for attention and seriously lacking in standards for fucking four guys before my fifteenth birthday but honestly, looking back I felt proud of myself. I was more experienced than some girls twice my age. I had fucked guys with girlfriends. I came almost every time I had sex. I had engaged in threesomes, even a foursome once.

And I really couldn't wait for more.

I continued to fuck Edward for the next three months. I couldn't get over to his house ever so he would usually just end up coming to mine after school. I loved fucking him and he was enough to satisfy me, although I did occasionally do James on the side, too. I kind of felt bad when I refused to suck off Mike anymore but I was sure that Jessica took care of him pretty good.

* * *

**A/N:** **I have at least a couple more scenes in my head that I'd love to share with you all. Please review if you're interested in reading those! **


	3. Johnny's Seed

In the 9th grade, I decided that I wanted to try someone out a little more experienced. To be honest though, I had much less time for sex in high school, not that my drive had lessened any. Although it may seem like sex drove by my every waking thought, I am actually a very smart student. My grades were pretty much the only thing holding Charlie back from shipping me to my mom in Florida. Anyway, I decided to sign up for a local volunteering program in which the town would place you in a hospital, school, or office building.

I got signed up for a physical rehabilitation center. In my second week there, I met Johnny, a 19 year old. Johnny was an amputee, with no left arm, and his right one in sling. I mean… if there was ever a case of blue balls…

"Alright, Isabella, we're just going to have you remove his sling and start to clean up his arm," Nurse Cole said. I tried to convince them to let me do a proper full body sponge bath for one of the men last week, mostly just because I was curious about his dick size, but they wouldn't let me. I suppose this was their attempt at placating me.

I slowly began to move the wet washcloth along Johnny's arm, with his eyes following my movements like a hawk. I could already see him getting hard under the flimsy cotton of his hospital gown. I mean, I knew I had a pretty good blowjob technique but I was also cute. Not hot or sexy or anything, but definitely cute.

After the nurse left the room to tend to another patient, I began to play with Johnny just a little.

"So, Johnny… I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you to try to relieve some _stress_." His mouth dropped open a little; not a good look for him.

I used my index finger to firmly trace the shape of his cock. After checking to make sure his door was properly locked, I promptly pulled his gown up. He still hadn't uttered a word to me. Although I have to say, his cock was doing enough talking for him. It was completely erect now and what do you know, he was already leaking from the tip. Say what you will about me but _damn_, did this boy need relief.

That doesn't mean that I couldn't resist teasing him a little more though.

I blew hot breath all over his cock and balls. After spitting in my hand for some lubrication, I gave his cock a nice, long pump. And then I let go. At this point, he was a panting mess on the bed, thrusting his hips up fruitlessly, attempting to find some more friction.

Deciding that I felt bad for him, and realizing that the nurse could return at any moment, I stopped messing around. I grabbed the moisturizing lotion near the sink in his room and squirted a generous amount on to my hands. I even rubbed my hands together to warm it up a little. And with that, I lowered my hands to his cock once again and started stroking him long and hard, both of my hands working in opposite directions for his maximum pleasure. Most boys weren't interested in a hand job when they could just as easily get a blowjob from me, but I was really relishing in providing him pleasure with just my hands.

He was moaning and grunting all over the place now. I could see that this was hardly even about pleasure for him, he _needed_ this. "Arghhh… Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh ffffff-…" I loved it. He could hardly control his bodily responses to me.

And with my seventh or eighth stroke downwards, I began to really speed up my actions, truly and properly jerking him off now. And with that, he came long and hard all over his belly and thighs. After cleaning the frighteningly large amount of cum off his belly with an antibacterial wipe, I affectionately caressed his penis and balls one last time before pulling his gown back down.

If this was what the first month of high school brought to me, I could hardly even wait for what else it had in store.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Yes or no? Keep going or...?**


	4. Doctored by Carlisle Cullen

**Scratch what I said in the A/N in Chapter One (what was I thinking?). I did some deep, introspective soul searching recently (sarcasm) and found that what Bella is doing at her age is in fact, wrong. Actually, this shit would be wrong at any age!**

**I know, I know, what makes me so high and mighty and better than thou that deems me credible to judge Bella's actions? Well, dammit, she's my character and I'll judge her if I want to.**

**Her actions are wrong.**

**But you know what? That just makes them that much more fun to write ;)**

* * *

By the middle of 9th grade, not only did my dad know that I was sexually active, with several different partners, but I think he was even beginning to accept it. Maybe "accept" isn't the right word though… More like he was coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop me from having sex. I loved sex.

That's why today, my dad was taking me to the OBGYN to not only renew my birth control prescription, but do an STD test as well.

I already know I'm clean down there though; that's one the advantages of fucking mostly virgins.

Right now, we were seated in the waiting room of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's medical practice. Cullen, Cullen… The name sounded awfully familiar, and yet I just couldn't put my finger on its source.

"Isabella Swan?" A receptionist was standing in the doorway of the room, clipboard in hand. Once I stood and nodded at her, she said, "Great, just follow me."

Unfortunately though, my dad took this as a cue to get up as well, throwing his magazine down on to the table. Now, my dad has caught me in some rather compromising positions over the years with several different guys on several different occasions; not that he did much to stop my activities nowadays anyway.

Having him stand in on my gynecologist appointment though? No, that was just too close for comfort, even for us.

After giving his hand a quick squeeze, I said, "Dad, actually… I think its best I just go in myself."

He settled for looking awfully relieved and opened up the discarded magazine as I followed the receptionist into the third room down the hallway.

"Alright, Isabella. Just have a seat there and Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly," she said and left with that.

A few minutes later, a different woman came in and asked me several questions about my medical history. I figured that the Doctor was too busy to be handling routine procedures like these when he could have someone else doing them for him.

After she left, it was more of the waiting game.

And then suddenly, in walked Carlisle Cullen. Now, I had already heard plenty about the doctor's good looks, and was certainly finding those descriptions to be appropriately founded. However, there was a definite sophisticated, _mature_ feel about him that even without the lab coat, I would doubtlessly know that he was the doctor.

"Here we go…Isabella Swan," he said, reading my name from the file he held in his hands. "Dr. Cullen," he said, introducing himself. He shook my hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor." I didn't actually know if it was nice to meet him, but Dr. Cullen was making me pretty nervous and it seemed like the right thing to say.

He gave me a sorta funny look then. He was looking rather intently at my face, and it was making me uncomfortable.

He swiftly pulled out a little stool and reopened the file. This gave me a chance to sit back and watch him. I was glad that we didn't have to talk for a while.

I passively noted the ring on his left hand as his eyes follow the movements of his index finger, probably reading what I was in for.

I also noted that he had really hairy arms, but was wearing a nice looking watch anyway. _How did he keep the hair from catching in there? _ It was probably painful.

All the while, he was quietly muttering things to himself, probably preparing for the appointment. "Swan… 15 years old… Birth control… Routine checkup…"

Abruptly, he closed the file and said, "Okay, Isabella, now I'm just going to have you answer a few questions for me…"

He tugged at his collar then, cracked his knuckles, moved the stool backwards, creating an awful _screech_ sound, and then decided to move the stool back up again.

It was then that I realized that although the Doctor certainly seemed calm and cool standing still, he was definitely sort of… odd. He looked uncomfortable, more so than I was, and I was the one in for the appointment!

He started with his questions then.

"Are you sexually active, Isabella?" I felt an almost instinctive urge to prompt him to address me as "Bella" but then decided against it, deciding that my full name sounded more mature.

"Yes." I hadn't had any sex in nearly a week though.

"Does this include oral sex?"

"Yes," I replied. Blowjobs were a pretty casual thing now, having lost the novelty they first presented in middle school. Really they were only done if there wasn't enough time or accessibility for sex, as more and more girls began to spread their legs in my class.

"And how many sexual partners have you had?" More collar tugging from him.

"Does this include oral sex?" I questioned, because then those numbers would be incredibly different. I only really asked the question though so as to give the illusion that I was giving real thought to my answer.

"Yes."

I was embarrassed to say the real number so I settled with saying "five," a gross understatement, but he didn't have to know that.

He startled a little at this, but continued with the questions.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Six days ago," I replied, and I was definitely feeling some pent up frustrations down there.

I don't know why, but I felt like I was indulging him with answering these awfully personal questions. And yet I never protested.

"And how often do you have sex?" Strangely, now, there wasn't very much apprehension or discomfort coming from the Doctor at all. He looked almost… _resolved_, was it?

"Um, I don't know, really. Just whenever the opportunity presents itself?" He looked at me blankly, so with my eyes firmly affixed on the ground, I elaborated, "A few times a week."

He let out a soft sigh at this, but I was still refusing to meet his eyes; I didn't know if that was a good or bad sigh. As my gynecologist, it would be bad. But otherwise… He was a man after all.

I guessed that we were done with the question portion of the exam now, because he had me remove my jeans and panties, lie down on the cot, and put my feet in the stirrups.

He hadn't looked down at my pussy yet, but when he did, he turned a little red in the face.

Why did it feel like I was doing something incredibly dirty, dirtier even than spreading my legs for a stranger at a high school party? I mean, he was my gynecologist, he was _supposed_ to look down there. It shouldn't be awkward for him, an experienced practitioner at this point in his career. So why did it feel so dirty (in a good way of course)?

Oh yeah, probably because he looked like he wanted to fuck me.

I had shaved my pussy in preparation for the appointment, so it certainly did look all prettied up today.

He looked up at me and then coughed very pointedly, as if I had offended him somehow. I could feel more than see him reverting back to his previous awkwardness.

"Well, that's that," he muttered. I was confused, what's what? Was that the conclusion of the exam? I felt sort of relieved, being saved from the awkwardness of the situation, but at the same time a little let down. _Wasn't he going to touch me at all? _

He was weird, no doubt, but I still wanted to him to touch me.

Turns out I had no cause for worry though, because he promptly pulled up his stool until he was mere inches away from my crotch. My… kind of hot and bothered crotch at this point

He took his middle finger and rubbed my pussy, passing over my clit a couple times. Then, he slipped his finger right in to me.

"Do you ever have trouble reaching orgasm during sex, Isabella?" he asked.

Apparently, the question part of the exam wasn't over.

And to my utter mortification, my pussy was growing wetter and wetter by the second. I covered my face with both of hands. He said softly, "Don't worry, that's a completely normal reaction."

And then I realized something, his finger was inside of me, moving in and out, _without a glove. _Not to mention, there didn't seem to be a whole lot of inspecting or examining going on down there. As invasive as his question had been earlier, this was when I knew for sure that this was no ordinary exam.

So I began to play along.

"No, Doctor, I never have problems cumming during sex," I said, a little breathily. Neither my response nor my breathiness was contrived though.

He added an additional finger.

"Isabella, you do understand what's happening, don't you?"

"Yes," I reassured him because yeah, he could use the reassurance.

"Spell it out for me," he demanded. And I was pleased to see some of that resolution from earlier grace his face again.

"You want to fuck me."

"And will you let me?"

"Yes," I said.

He shifted from his stool at this, standing up to drop his pants and his boxers. On his face was a determined, almost angry sort of decision being made.

I leaned up on my elbows to see what he had going on down there. It was a very nice, fat cock indeed.

"You ready?"

I nodded my assent, I was very fucking ready.

He slipped in to me cautiously. He gently probed me a couple times, awkwardly, experimentally almost. I wondered if he as checking how tight I was.

And _oh, fuck_, now was really not the time for his discomfort to reemerge. And he seemed to agree with me on that point, as he thrust in to me more decisively.

"_Shit_," he said, letting out a sharp hiss. I guessed that I had passed the exam, no pun intended.

"Fuck, that's wet." And wet it was, we made a sort of sopping sound every time he slipped in and out. I still wasn't completely comfortable with all of the sounds of sex and this embarrassed me a little. "You like that, don't you? You like me fucking your pussy."

I merely nodded.

And then suddenly, he transformed, exhibiting all of the sexual prowess I would expect from an older, more experienced man.

His thrusts quickened and deepened, making it _oh, so good_, as he sucked on the skin of my neck.

"Shit, that's nice, isn't it?" He brought his face up to mine now, very nearly pressing his lips down to mine, but not quite. I found that I didn't want him to though, I wanted him to concentrate on the amazing things we was doing to me down there.

"Fuck… Fuck me," I said. "My father's in the waiting room," I blurted out. I don't know why I said it, but I did, because I was thinking about it.

He looked at me intently and then really began to pound in to me.

The feel of him inside of me, hitting all of the right places, made me come all over his cock as he continued to thrust in to me.

Soon after, his thrusts became a little jerky and shallow as he came inside of me, muttering and moaning in my ear all the while. He pulled out of me with a moan.

He still looked a little hard though, so he decided to put it back inside of me.

He didn't move, didn't talk, just laid there… with his cock nestled deep inside of my pussy, breathing heavily onto my neck.

It was a little awkward for me personally; most guys that I'd had sex with didn't usually stick around after cumming, not that I minded. But I just decided to shut up and let him have this.

After about a minute of this, he pulled out again. He wiped himself off quickly and tucked his cock back inside his pants.

"Isabella," he said formally. "Put your clothes back on."

I realized now that regardless of age, guys were dicks all around. He didn't even give me a towel to clean up. He's lucky that I didn't really mind.

He pulled me back up to a sitting position and slapped my face twice, semi-gently, as if I'd been a good little girl that had just served my God given purpose.

Damn, where had that bumbling, awkward idiot from the beginning of the appointment gone? He probably felt like he was on top of the world right now.

He showed me to the door and I made my way down the hallway, with my hair disheveled, cheeks blushing, and my pussy making a distinct _squish squish _sound as I walked.

My dad got up as soon as he saw me. "Finally," he huffed out, impatiently. I didn't blame him.

As I walked out of the office, the name suddenly clicked. And I had never felt dirtier, in a good way of course, in my whole life.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review, please? Let me know if you'd like to read more. **

**I'm writing another story as well, one that's far more serious (which isn't a difficult task to accomplish because, really, this one has absolutely no plot). Anyway, it's unlikely for that story to have lemons (never say never though) so this is where I'm getting it all out! **


	5. Pop my Rosebud

The girls have been spreading rumors about me.

True rumors, that is. Not that very many people believe them. I'm sure to others, the talk sounds outrageously far-fetched. I also know that it would far be it for others to come straight to the source, me, for validation.

Little do they know, however, that I would have no problem at all telling them, "Yes. Yes, it's true that I've fucked almost the entirety of the baseball team."

Really, it doesn't matter to me. I love having fun without my clothes on. I just want to teach the girls that while I don't care about them talking about me, I also don't want them to get away with it.

Luckily for me, I also know the exact source of these rumors: Rosalie Hale.

Unluckily for her, I know the exact way to get her back.

Rosie's a senior here at Forks, engaged to Emmett. That's right, engaged; he knocked the dumb slut up.

She's only doing this because last week, I came in wearing the mother of all miniskirts; really I'm surprised my pussy wasn't showing, and her fiancé's eyes were on me _the entire time._

I swear, the boy was eye fucking me for the whole of our lunch period. And I loved every second of it.

If Rosalie had never crossed me, I never would've felt the need to exploit Emmett's urges, but now that she has, I find myself secretly thanking her. I'm really curious to find out if the rumors about him are true.

It's Friday night, my dad thinks I'm sleeping over Angela's house (ha), and the stage has been set for me to exact my revenge.

Tyler Crowley, who has a pretty decent dick if you're wondering, is having a party at his house tonight. He's a junior, cool kid, and I know that just about everyone will be there.

I'm dressed super slutty of course. A white, jean miniskirt (because I just know how Emmett loves those), paired with a deep blue halter top (no bra because I hate those things), and some pretty comfortable wedges.

When I walk in, I immediately survey the room. I find my face splitting in to a smile when I see Rosie perched on Emmett's lap, whispering in to his ear. They both seem genuinely happy but that could just be the buzz from Emmett's beer.

Rose can't even drink anymore with her pregnancy: why the fuck is she here?

Not that I mind, of course. Fucking Emmett with his fiancée in the next room will be one of the sexiest experiences of my high school career.

Good thing I'm just starting out—just a freshman still.

I immediately make my way in to the kitchen to find some beer; I don't want to get too drunk for when Emmett fucks me, but a little buzz would be nice.

Tyler Crowley blocks my path. And _shit_ has Tyler been stepping up his game. His chocolate brown skin has a slight sheen to it and he's very obviously drunk.

"Bellaaaaaaaa," he whispers in my ear. He kind of just rests his head on my shoulder, and I let him, until he realizes who's shoulder he's resting on again.

Promptly after that, his tongue begins to explore my ear. He's drunk far past the point of awareness and he's barely even trying but I can't help but to get a little horny. It doesn't take much to get me wet.

He then pushes me up against the wall and shoves his hand up under my skirt. After fishing around under there, he pushes my thong to the side and begins to rub my pussy.

"Fuck, you're wet already, aren't you? You're such a fucking slut."

His words just spur me on and I'm starting to get really in to it and I can tell that we've drawn a bit of a crowd. When my hips start rocking in time with his hand, I know I have to stop.

I'm left feeling quite a bit sexually frustrated but my pussy is kind of on reserve for Emmett tonight.

Forgoing the beer, I make my way back in to the living and have a seat on the couch, directly in Emmett's line of sight.

When Emmett begins to eye me, almost with a look of disdain on his face, Rosie, naturally, notices me as well.

She shoots me a look so full of hate that I realize, _damn, this is one insecure bitch._

That doesn't stop me though; I'm way too worked up to let Rosalie's emotions get in my way tonight.

Eventually, finally, Alice Brandon comes in to take Rosalie away. As the both of them walk out of the room, I catch Alice say, "slut" under her breath. And apparently, this is the funniest fucking thing Rosalie has ever heard because she cracks up, throwing her head back like a fucking animal.

We'll see who's laughing after tonight though.

I look straight at Emmett, give him a wink, and nod upstairs, suggesting that we should go find a room.

His eyes are wide and excited and I can just see him thinking, _Is this really happening_?

I make it really fucking easy for him though. I spread my legs wide, giving him more than a peek at my thong, without a second thought as to who's watching. I giggle with false innocence and start to climb the stairs, knowing that he'll be following shortly.

He can't resist.

I find an empty bedroom and have a seat on the bed. I scoot all the way back until my back is resting on the headboard. I remove my shoes and wait for Emmett.

After it's been five minutes, I almost think that he's grown some balls and won't come up.

Eventually though, almost disappointing me, he makes his presence.

"Took you long enough," I tell him.

He looks at me harshly. "No, none of that shit. I'm gunna pound the shit out of your sweet pussy, but there won't be any talking, you got me?"

"Sounds great, Emmy," I say, teasing him only a little bit.

"Take your clothes off, slut."

So I do. I remove everything and sit myself spread eagle as Emmett strokes himself outside of his jeans.

"Your turn."

His muscles are pretty big, his abs are pretty impressive, but holy fuck… That cock. Someone needs to write a poem, maybe a song? Just something, something to pay homage to that piece of work.

He's big and uncut. His balls are hairy and everything about him is just so manly.

He doesn't move or anything though to come fuck me; just kind of stands there in his corner, stroking his monster of a dick and staring at me.

I begin to move off the bed because I think maybe he wants me to suck his cock or something first.

"No, stay right there," he says, before I can even make it off the bed.

He crosses the room and gets on to the bed to settle himself right in between my legs.

I'm so fucking excited because I just know it's going to feel so good but instead of thrusting inside like I expect him to, he grabs the back of my head, lifting me up from my lying down position, and thrusts his tongue in to my mouth.

He's kissing me and kissing me and every so often I feel the head of his dick brush up against my pussy until I just can't fucking take it anymore.

"Emmett! Fuck me."

And this time, he doesn't hesitate. He slips in with one fluid thrust and I moan so fucking loud, I'm sure the neighbors can hear me.

Through clenched teeth, he says, "Fuck that's good." He slides back and forth a couple times before looking down at me, grinning widely. "You're such a good fucking whore, aren't you?"

"That's right, Emmett. I'm your whore tonight."

My words ignite something in him because he starts to fuck me hard. Each of his strokes are long and measured, making me wonder how long it's been since Rosalie's fucked him properly.

Her loss, my gain.

And it really is my gain. His cock hits something deep inside me with every thrust and it feels so damn good.

When I feel myself getting close, my hips begin to rise off the bed to meet him stroke for stroke.

When I finally come, I grasp on to his wide shoulders to keep his cock buried deep inside of me. I want him even deeper.

While I ride out my orgasm and writhe and grind on his cock he stays completely still, letting me get mine.

When I'm finally finished with the mother of all orgasms my pussy feels a little sensitive to the touch so I try to get Emmett to back off.

"Emmett, hey, just give me a fucking second! I promise I'll let you fuck me in a minute," I say, trying to push him off of me with my hands.

It's no use though, he's just too far gone. He's fucking me with wild abandon and there's no getting through to him.

After about a minute though, I start getting really in to it again. I spread my legs even wider to grant him better access to my pussy.

I come again just seconds before he does.

"Ffffffffuck, Bella! Ugh!" He continues pumping in to me as he squirts inside me.

When he's done, he rolls off me and just lies on the bed beside me for a couple minutes.

Once he gets his bearings, he leans up on his elbows, looks down at me and says, "Damn, you really are a whore, aren't you?"

I don't know how to respond so I don't.

As we're pulling our clothes back on he pulls me close and I'm thinking he's about to kiss me again.

Instead, he tries to spit in my face. I turn my face at the last second and he gets my hair instead.

"What the _fuck_, Emmett?"

He shoots me a smirk, and says, "Later."

As I walk down the stairs, my eyes lock with Rosalie's. Just to give her a show, I adjust my thong. Rosalie nudges Alice's shoulder as if to say, "Look! Look at her fixing her thong after being freshly fucked like the slut she is. Don't mind me though; me and my big pregnant self."

They both scoff at me and laugh under their breath.

Little do they know…

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Nasty enough for you? Leave a review, please :)**


	6. Ring my Bells

I sit down in my seat in Biology class and attempt to get comfortable.

I just saw Jessica with Ben in bathroom. Jessica on her knees with Ben in her mouth…. Jessica bobbing her head back and forth, fingering his balls gently, Ben moaning softy, secretively, while thrusting lightly in to her mouth.

Fuck, I can't get the imagery out of my head and now I'm fucking horny.

I shift around on my seat a little more. I'm wearing a long sleeved tee today and some very thin black leggings—no panties.

When I rub myself against the wooden chair, the sensation goes straight through my pussy. My pussy constricts a little and I feel a surge of moisture down there. When I move forward in my seat a little, to get some more friction going, I hear a little _squish_ sound.

I'm wet.

And hot.

And bothered.

It's the last class period of the day, and while I could just excuse myself to go to the bathroom to um…. take the problem in to my own hands, I know that wouldn't be enough to satisfy me.

As Mr. Banner drones on and on, I discreetly pull my cell phone out of my pocket to text Tyler, who's sitting across the room from me.

_My house. After school. You in? _

Tyler's head whips in my direction as soon as he sees the text.

He waggles his eyebrows at me suggestively. Fucking idiot.

_I'm down._

I finally relax a little with that news.

At the last second, mostly cuz I want to shock Tyler, and because it'll be fun, I send him one last text: _Good. Bring Mike if he wants to come. _

His head whips in my direction again. He shoots me an incredulous look and mouths, "Really?"

I give him a firm nod and slip my phone back in to my backpack. I know Tyler's way too horny to pass this opportunity up.

Now, I've had sex with Tyler before (who hasn't?) and I'm sure he's had his fair share of threesomes, too, but with another guy? Judging by the look on his face, I really doubt it.

Mike and Jessica have had their little on again, off again thing going for year but judging by what I just saw Jessica doing, I don't feel so bad.

I look in his direction again and immediately catch his eye; he was probably already looking in my direction. I pull out a pencil out of my pencil case, and with the eraser end of it, I lightly rub it against my neck so that Tyler knows what's coming next.

I slip the pencil down below my desk, rest my feet on the chair in front of me, and lightly trace the lips of my pussy. These leggings that I'm wearing are skin tight anyway, so the sensation feels intense and light at the same time.

When I feel a shiver run through me, and inadvertently alert the attention of the random dude sitting next to me, I pull my pencil back up and slip the eraser end in to my mouth. It tastes like me.

And Tyler's eyes are still glued to me.

Just as I sit up in my chair again, the final bell rings. Fucking finally!

I race out of the classroom as quickly as I can so that I can get to my locker, and to my house before my dad gets home, as soon as possible. Just as I'm finishing up, Tyler corners me there.

"Fuck, Bella, what the hell was that in class?" he says as he pulls my body close to his. His lips lightly touch mine, and I feel his hard cock just below where I want it. "Yeah, baby, you like that? You like feeling what you did to me like a little slut?" he whispers heavily while pulling my hand to his cock so that I can feel around.

And fuck, it's hard and ready to go now.

And fuck we really need to get out of there.

"Did you text Mike?" I ask Tyler.

"Nah, screw Mike. He probably has football practice now anyway."

Tyler's probably right, but just because I think it'd be hot, I shoot Mike a quick text: _Hey, Tyler and I are having some fun at my house. You're welcome to join if you don't have football! 3 _

And with that, Tyler and I get the fuck out of school, both feeling giddy and excited.

Once we reach my house, I open Tyler's car door, and dragging him by the hand up my stairs, and into the hallway right outside my room. We stall there for a second to take take off our coats and backpacks.

"Fuck, you're sexy as hell, Bells," Tyler says as I start removing my shirt and bra as soon as we we enter my room.

It's sweet, but that this point, I'm soppy wet and my pussy's begging for some dick.

And luckily, Tyler takes the lead.

After stripping his clothes off, too, he quickly begins to peel my leggings off. He's about to throw them on the floor, but then he see the clear liquid in the crotch of them and bring them up to his nose to sniff.

He lays me down on the bed flat, nestles himself right between my legs, and has me put the crotch part of my leggings in to my mouth so that I can taste myself "like a dirty little whore." Frankly, I'm not that in to that, but I'd do anything Tyler tells me to right now, especially when his dick brushes against my pussy when shifts forward.

At that point, I'm done playing games. I pull the leggings out of my mouth, grab his dick and position the head right where I need him.

He slips right in to me.

And after only 3 thrusts, my pussy starts to throb and tighten around him. "That's right, baby. You were so fucking horny, weren't you?" Tyler says, breathing heavily in to my neck.

I only nod my head and begin to move my hips in sync with this.

I grab his hips as he really starts to pound in to me and I'm reaching higher and higher, until finally, I come all over his cock.

Seems like Tyler doesn't even notice though; he's still pounding in to me like there's no tomorrow.

And that's when Mike barges in.

He stares open mouthed at the scene in front of him: me spread eagle on my back with Tyler buried balls deep in to me.

Tyler doesn't really pay him any attention though, he shoots him a quick glance and then returns to his now singular focus: cumming inside me. I think he's in some sort of trance.

Once Mike finally gets over himself, he comes up to me, where my head is resting on the pillow, pulls his jeans and boxers down with one quick tug, and promptly stuff his semi-hard cock in to my mouth.

I want to focus on the sensations that Tyler's making me feel down below, but then I start sucking lightly on Mike's cock.

Mike's eyes move to Tyler's dick moving in and out of me, and with my mouth and the sight before him, he quickly becomes hard.

And that's when he essentially starts mouthing fucking me.

I want to push him away, but whenever I push his thighs away to tell him to go a little less rough, he simply grabs my head to keep me in place and continues thrusting.

I kick my leg a little to alert Tyler, but I think he just thinks I'm enjoying what he's doing down there because he my pinches my leg lightly and carries on.

I even try to say, "Stop" but its a little hard to talk when you have your mouth full.

But lets be real, I'm hardly even trying to make it stop.

Suddenly, I feel Tyler's thrusts becoming shallow and jerky, essentially just poking, until he comes in 3 long bursts.

I feel the cum surge through me and that's almost enough to make me come again.

Promptly after that, Tyler rolls over and lays down on my floor, saying he needs to "air his junk out."

Mike moves quickly when he sees the vacant position between my legs. I kind of want to push him away for essentially mouth raping me, but I kind of want to cum again, too.

Mike thankfully ignores my feeble requests, takes the head of his dick, and smears Tyler's cum, that's now leaking out of me, all over my pussy.

The sensation makes me buck my hips, and with that, Mike slips inside.

In 5 thrusts, I come once again as Mike plays with my clit. And 3 thrusts after that, Mike comes inside me.

After he pulls out, I'm fairly sure I hear the clicking of a camera down there but even lifting my head up to see is too much effort at this point.

Five minutes later, they're both gone, and I'm completely spent and sated. Before I nap, I quickly take a pillow and shove it up between my legs to relax my quivering pussy.

* * *

**A/ N: What did you guys think? Please let me know! **

**I love reading your views, and I especially love the reading the dirty ones (you know who you are lol). **

**I'm up for any suggestions for future chapters :) **


End file.
